Je veux te refaire l'amour
by Rowena023
Summary: Tout est dans le titre! Oneshot RW/HG


_Comme pour ma première fic pas besoin du blabla officiel. Tout le monde ce doute bien que je ne suis pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Ma Oneshot se passe après la chute de Voldemort. Harry et tous les autres sont retournés à Poudelard pour terminer leur septième année d'étude et passer leurs Aspic. _

**Attention aux âmes prudes. Rated M !!! **

_(Oui je sais encore un lemon mais que voulez vous j'adore écrire ça !:)_

*********************************************************************

Il était tard, elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait sans doute une éternité qu'elle frottait ses carreaux. En début de soirée elle les avait pourtant trouvés particulièrement attrayants avec toutes leurs couleurs s'éclairant au soleil couchant. Mais maintenant, dans le froid et le noir, ne sentant plus ses mains, et ayant inspiré des quantités impressionnantes des vapeurs du détergeant moldu qu'elle utilisait pour effacer les taches de saletés, elle n'avait plus l'esprit très claire.

Hermione, posa son front contre une des vitres de couleurs qu'elle venait de frotter et ferma les yeux un moment. Elle se demanda si ce détergeant n'était pas un peu toxique car ça tête tournait de plus en plus. Il y a quelques heures elle aurait espéré que Rusard mette fin à sa punition, mais maintenant la fatigue était telle qu'elle ne réfléchissait plus et bougeait mécaniquement.

Hermione, avait écopé d'une sévère punition alors qu'elle avait osé contredire ouvertement et à plusieurs reprise le nouveau maître des potions. Elle en était à sa dernière année à Poudelard et après avoir passée sept années à éplucher quasiment tout les livres de la bibliothèque et aidée Harry Potter à éliminer Lord Voldemort elle en savait plus que la majorité de ces professeurs. Malheureusement ce fait, contrariait particulièrement le nouveau maître des potions, un roquet arrogant tout droit sorti des LNP (Laboratoires Nationales de Potions). Il était persuadé de posséder un savoir absolu et ne tôleraient pas d'être contredit. Il avait sévèrement réprimandé Hermione et avait chargé Rusard de lui donner une bonne punition pour avoir osé affirmer qu'elle en connaissait plus que lui en Potion-tue-Loup.

Harry et Ron, eux aussi retournés à Poudelard, ne purent rien y faire et elle s'était retrouvée juste après le diner, perchée sur un escabeau, chiffons et potions détergente en main à frotter les vitraux d'une des salles de classe de Poudelard. Rusard lui avait intimé de rester sur cet escabeau jusqu'à qu'il revienne la chercher. Mais il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la torturer et après sept heures de nettoyages il ne montrait toujours pas signe de vie.

Entendant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, Hermione releva précipitamment la tête et se remit à frotter.

- Hermione ? Tu es là ? _Lumos_ !

Une lumière puissante éclaira la pièce et le visage d'un jeune homme roux.

- Ron !

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais perchée là haut ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire de punition. Descends toute suite de cette échelle ! Je te ramène au dortoir.

Trop heureuse de voir son petit ami, Hermione acquiesça et commença à descendre. Malheureusement chargé du sceau, du détergent, de tonnes de chiffons salles et de sa propre torpeur, elle dérapa sur une marche et se sentit tombée dans le vide. Mais elle ne toucha jamais le sol car les deux bras musclés d'un gardien de but de Poudelard la rattrapèrent avant. Le détergeant, les torchons et surtout le sceau n'eurent pas autant de chance et heurtèrent violement le sol éclaboussant tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de dix mètres.

- Et bien, j'ai l'impression que j'arrive à temps, sourit Ron le pantalon tout mouillé.

- Pendant un moment j'ai cru que je passerai le reste de ma vie à frotter ces vitraux. Merci d'être venu me sauver, tel un prince charmant.

Ron posa Hermione par terre sur l'immense falque d'eau qui s'étendait sur le sol.

- Mais se fut un plaisir gente dame, badina t'il.

Hermione, sourit à cette expression si peu caractéristique de Ron mais accueillit avec soulagement son baiser. Qu'il était bon de se retrouver dans ses bras. Si elle avait toujours eut une affection tendre pour Harry, elle éprouvait pour Ron un sentiment beaucoup plus puissant, luxurieux et électrisant. Ron pouvait toujours la mettre en colère aussi rapidement qu'autrefois et Poudelard résonnait encore souvent de leurs nombreuses disputes. Mais s'il était toujours aussi doué pour l'énerver, il était également devenu maître dans l'art de lui faire plaisir.

Voulant prolonger plus leur baiser, elle passa ses bras autour du coup de Ron, caressant au passage ses solides épaules. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, elle aurait vendu quinze Victor Krum pour le corps de son amant.

- Ah, ben je vois que tu as finis par la trouver.

Les deux amants sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Harry, posté juste à l'entrée de la porte.

- Ouais, c'est Rusard qui ronflait devant cette porte qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille répondit Ron remit de sa surprise.

- Salut Harry, dit Hermione qui tentait de sortir des brumes toxiques qui encombraient son cerveau. Elle tenta de ramasser le sceau et les torchons, mais ça tête lui tournait tellement qu'elle dut s'appuyer sur la table la plus proche pour ne pas tomber.

- Oula, Hermione tu m'as l'air dans un sal état ! S'inquiéta Ron en la soutenant par le bras. Harry, tu veux bien t'occuper de Rusard. Faudrait pas qu'il pense en se réveillant qu'elle n'a pas fait sa punition. Moi, je vais en finir avec ces travaux de nettoyages et remmener Hermione au dortoir.

- Pas de souci, je crois que le sort d'Amnésie qu'on a apprit ce matin va m'être bien utile. Je vous retrouve dans la salle commune.

Alors qu'Harry sortait de la salle de classe, Ron entreprit en trois coups de baguette de faire scintiller les vitraux, de sécher le sol éclaboussé et d'envoyer tout les ustensiles dans leur placard respectif.

- Et voila, tout brille maintenant ! Il regarda fièrement Hermione toujours appuyée contre sa table.

- Merci, Ron. Je suis contente que tu m'ais retrouvée.

Attendri par sa mine fatiguée, Ron vint la prendre dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur sa chevelure.

- Avec Harry on a trainé toue la soirée dans la salle commune en t'attendant. Quand on a entendu 1h du mat. sonner, on est partit à ta recherche se doutant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. On a trouvé Rusard ronflant la bouche ouverte devant cette porte. J'imagine qu'il devait te surveiller mais qu'il n'a pas résisté à l'appel d'une petite sieste.

- Je crois que grâce à lui, je viens d'inspirer des quantités impressionnantes de détergeant. Ça doit être toxique ce produit car j'ai la tête qui tourne.

- T'en fais pas, on trouvera bien un truc à te donner avant d'aller au lit. Allez, on y va !

Sans écouter, le faible cri de protestation d'Hermione, Ron la souleva dans ses bras et partit en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Alors qu'il finissait de grimper une dernière volée d'escalier Ron se fit la réflexion que sa copine ne pesait vraiment pas grand-chose.

Il passa le portrait de la grosse dame et au moment où il déposait Hermione dans un canapé devant le feu, Harry traversait le tableau.

- C'est fait ! J'ai maitrisé Rusard. J'ai réussi à modifier sa mémoire et là seule chose dont il se souviendra sera d'avoir été impressionné par ton fabuleux travail de nettoyage, Hermione.

- Merci beaucoup Harry. Je vois que tu deviens un maître en sortilèges dit cette dernière en se levant. Euh, est ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait une potion pour éviter que ma tête tourne continuellement. Il faudrait que je puisse dormir cette nuit.

Ron fouilla dans son sac qui trainait devant la cheminée et tendit à Hermione un petit flacon bleu.

- Tiens bois ça. C'est madame Pomfresh qui m'a donné ça l'autre soir après le match contre Poufsouffle. Elle m'a dit que ça ravigoterait même un hippogriffe.

- Parfait, c'est tout à fait ce dont j'ai besoin. Combien il faut que j'en prenne ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Une gorgée devrait te suffire.

Harry qui écoutait la conversation, se mit alors à bailler.

- Bon, ben je crois que je vais vous laisser, je suis aussi bien claqué ce soir…

- Pas de souci, je m'occupe d'elle.

- Bonne nuit Harry, répondit Hermione en avalant la potion.

*********************************************************************

Hermione posa le flacon par terre et renversa la tête sur le canapé fermant avec soulagement les yeux. Se mettant à l'aise Ron envoya balader ses chaussures à travers la pièce et retira son pull avant de s'affaler dans le canapé à coté d'Hermione.

- Oua ! Les Elfes de maison ont fait un feu d'enfer dans cette cheminée ce soir…

Ne l'entendant pas réagir, Ron se tourna vers Hermione. Il constata avec surprise que la potion avait un drôle d'effet sur sa copine. Seulement une ou deux minutes après l'avoir bu, Hermione avait la peau luisante de transpiration et respirait étrangement. Avec un sursaut d'étonnement, Ron la vit passée avec sensualité une main sur son sobre décolleté. Il se pencha sur elle :

- Euh…. Hermione ? T'es sur que ça va ??

Hermione gémit de manière plutôt provocatrice lorsque Ron lui mit seulement une main sur l'épaule pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Les sourcils de Ron se levèrent encore plus haut à cette réaction et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette potion que je t'ais donnée ???

Il vérifia le flacon posé au sol mais il s'agissait bien du flacon revigorant de l'infirmière de Poudelard.

- Je ne comprends pas, la potion avait pourtant marchée sur moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave murmura Hermione. Ron il va falloir que tu m'aides…

- euh… à quoi ?

Hermione se redressa péniblement et attrapa Ron par son tee-shirt. Elle approcha son visage tout proche du sien.

- Ron, fait moi l'amour, lui susurra t'elle tout contre ses lèvres.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée !

- Ron, gémit t'elle renouveau. Elle entreprit de lui caresser la bouche de ses lèvres de tout en lui murmurant :

- S'il te plait … j'ai envie de toi. Ici. J'ai besoin de te sentir …. en moi.

Ron était quasiment sous le choc. Depuis quand Miss-Je-Sais-Tout parlait t'elle comme ça ?? D'habitude, même si elle ne disait jamais non, c'était toujours lui qui devait commencer leurs jeux érotiques. Cette soudaine Hermione complètement excitée qui lui suppliait de lui faire l'amour était pour le moins surprenante.

Il la laissa faire quand elle le repoussa sur le dossier du canapé et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle embrassa son coup et passa ses deux mains fines sous son tee-shirt.

- Ron, je t'en prie… pose tes mains sur moi.

Mais ce dernier ne bougeant toujours pas, elle s'énerva :

- RON !

Avec un sourire espiègle Ron consentit enfin à passer ses mains sous la jupe de sa copine pour lui caresser chastement les fesses. Hermione émit un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement.

- Hermione est ce que tu réalise que l'on est en plein au milieu de la salle commune de Poudelard et que même si il est 2h du mat, quelqu'un pourrait y rentrer à tout moment.

- Je m'en fiche. Ce que je veux maintenant : c'est toi.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique se soit, car Hermione lui enlevait déjà son tee-shirt. Elle en profita une fois la chose faite pour redessiner du bout des doigts ses pectoraux et tout les muscles de ses abdominaux.

Ron retint sa respiration quand il la vit s'attaquer à sa ceinture. Cette Hermione entreprenante l'excitait de plus en plus et la tension qui se formait au niveau de son caleçon le prouvait. A raison de contorsion, elle réussi à faire glisser son pantalon et son caleçon sur ses chevilles. Ron les enleva complètement d'un coup de pied.

Décidant de rentrer dans son jeu, Ron la débarrassa aussi rapidement de tous les vêtements qu'elle portait. Il se délecta de la vision d'Hermione assise sur lui vêtue de sa seule petite culotte noire. Il commença à la caresser lentement.

Les grandes mains de Ron qui passaient sur sa peau nue électrisaient Hermione. Se penchant vers son amant, elle l'embrassa passionnément, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans un langoureux duel. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette potion l'avait mise dans un tel état d'excitation mais elle savait se qu'il fallait faire pour l'apaiser.

Quittant les lèvres de Ron, elle entreprit d'approcher la bouche de son amant de ses seins. Celui comprenant l'intention ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit goulument un des tétons d'Hermione dans sa bouche et agrippa son hirsute chevelure brune pour lui renverser la tête en arrière. La jeune femme poussa en long geignement de plaisir.

Hermione n'avait jamais autant gémit dans les bras de Ron. Encouragé par ce fait, il s'attaqua avec la même dévotion à son deuxième sein. La peau d'Hermione avait toujours eut pour lui un gout particulier et cette fois ci plus encore. Sans s'arrêter de lécher et sucer, il écarta de sa main libre l'élastique de sa culotte pour glisser deux doigts dans l'entre chaude et humide qu'elle cachait.

Hermione se crispa et agrippa avec force les épaules du jeune homme. Les petits mouvements de ces deux doigts lui procuraient une jouissance intense qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler. Elle ne maîtrisait plus sa respiration bruyante et ses gémissements aigus. Si elle avait eut l'esprit claire elle aurait sans doute eut peur de réveiller quelques élèves mais à présent elle s'en moquait. Seul Ron comptait… Ron… et ses doigts.

Mais étonnamment Hermione se retira d'elle-même avant qu'il ne l'amène à une jouissance plus puissante. Ron la vit se lever pour se tenir debout devant lui. Le feu qui brulait derrière elle, donnait à sa peau et a sa chevelure des couleurs envoutantes. Ron déglutit péniblement quand il croisa son regard sombre de désir. Elle retira lentement sa petite culotte se découvrant ainsi complètement devant Ron dont l'érection se fit encore plus raide.

Satisfaite de cette réaction, Hermione s'agenouilla devant lui. Tout en le regardant fixement, elle se pencha vers lui et passa le bout pointu de sa langue sur l'extrémité du sexe de Ron. Celui-ci prit l'inspiration la plus forte qu'il n'eut jamais prit. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se sont des grognements rauques qui sortirent de sa bouche quand il vit (et sentit !) Hermione lécher dévotement son sexe comme elle l'aurait fait d'un cornet de glace.

Appréciant son "petit" effet, Hermione continua à le cajoler de sa langue. Quand elle le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, il lui agrippa brusquement les cheveux. Assis sur ce canapé, devant ce feu d'enfer, avec la bouche de la femme qu'il aimait lui procurant mille plaisirs, il se sentit le roi du monde. Qu'il était bon d'être un homme !

Mais même dans les brumes de plaisir qui lui altéraient l'esprit, il se souvint que quelque instants plutôt Hermione avait refusé l'extase pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui ainsi. Ron ne voulait pas jouir dans la bouche de son amante, il voulait atteindre l'orgasme en elle, au même moment qu'elle.

Après un violent effort sur lui-même, Ron releva doucement la tête d'Hermione. Cette fois ci ce fût à son tour d'être surprise lorsqu'il la hissa sans efforts pour l'empaler langoureusement sur son sexe dressé. Ils s'emboitèrent parfaitement. Hermione cria de plaisir et commença à se mouvoir sur les hanches de son amant.

Rapidement, ils se mirent à gémir et grogner ensemble. Accrocher à la nuque de Ron, Hermione ne pouvait que crier le nom de son amant. Leurs deux peaux luisantes à la chaleur du feu glissaient l'une contre l'autre, leur souffle, leur langue se mêlaient et leur plaisir atteignait des sommets. Hermione ne pensait à rien, à rien qui n'était pas ce corps d'homme qui la pénétrait vigoureusement. Elle assouvissait dans un feu d'artifice ce violent désir qu'il l'avait prise en buvant cette potion.

C'est dans un dernier cri que l'orgasme transperça Hermione, juste peu de temps avant son amant. Dans un dernier sursaut ils s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent quelque instant silencieux, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

- Ron,…. ça … ça été…magique souffla t'elle en posa sa tête contre son coup.

- C'est toi qui as été géniale sourit-il.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant cet instant. Alors que Ron lui caressait distraitement la hanche, Hermione écoutait les battements du cœur de son amant qui s'apaisait. Mais soudain un son lointain les fit tout les deux revenir sur terre et surtout réaliser qu'ils étaient nus dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on retourne à nos dortoirs respectifs dit Hermione en déposant des baisers sur le torse de Ron.

- Si tu continue comme ça, tu ne vas pas te retrouver dans ton dortoir avant l'aube.

Hermione sourit et se détacha de lui. Ron la regarda se rhabiller en réfléchissant pourquoi la potion avait eut un tel effet sur elle. Il ne put que supposer que le mélange des vapeurs toxiques du détergeant qu'elle avait respiré toute la soirée et de la potion avait eut un puissant résultat aphrodisiaque. Mais ce mélange avait surtout eut pour effet de lui révéler à quel point Hermione pouvait être habile !

Une fois rhabillée la jeune femme se retourna vers Ron. Elle fut séduite par la vision de ce grand corps masculin alangui sur ce canapé de velours. Ainsi, il lui rappelait une de ces statues de dieux scandinaves qu'elle avait aperçus étant enfant au British Muséum de Londres.

Elle se penchât vers son visage et lui embrassa les lèvres.

- Tu te rhabille ou tu veux que quelqu'un te demande pourquoi tu es tout nu dans la salle commune ?

- Je veux te refaire l'amour répondit-il.

A ses paroles inattendues Hermione eut un frisson. Ron passa une main derrière sa nuque et prit l'initiative d'un baiser d'une toute nouvelle sensualité, comme si il n'avait désormais plus peur de l'effaroucher.

- Mais tu as sans doute raison, il faudrait que l'on aille dormir finit-il par dire.

Ron se releva et domina Hermione de toute sa hauteur. Parfois elle était encore surprise de voir à quel point il pouvait être grand. Mais à cet instant, il était surtout très impressionnant dans sa tenue d'Adam.

Elle rougit devant les images qu'il lui traversait l'esprit alors qu'elle fixait la partie de son anatomie qui se redressait. Oui, elle aussi voulait refaire l'amour.

Soudainement elle se jeta à son coup :

- Ron, ne m'écoute pas. Fait ce dont tu as envie.

Avec un éclat de rire il la souleva dans les airs et la déposa sur la table la plus proche.

- Je ne vais pas me priver lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

Sans prendre le temps de la déshabiller et juste en déchirant sa fine culotte il la pénétra sans préliminaire. Mais Hermione s'en moquait, déjà tout au plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Les mouvements court et rapide de Ron, la firent de nouveau gémir. Mon dieu, quel aimait cet homme ! L'accouplement fut plus bestial, sans doute moins intense, mais tout aussi agréable.

Ce fut seulement après 20 bonnes minutes que Ron et Hermione tous débraillés montèrent finalement les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs. En bas des escaliers menant aux chambres des filles, Ron attira Hermione contre lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- A demain matin, murmura t'elle en s'éloignant.

- Bonne nuit répondit-il.

En la regardant partir ses cheveux en bataille et sa jupe de travers quelque que chose se sera dans son cœur. Un je ne sais quoi, quelque chose de doux et de chaud qu'il lui envahissait le corps et l'âme, comme un grand sentiment de sérénité. Il sut à cet instant qu'il serait à jamais amoureux de cette fille. Elle le rendait fou, le comprenait si bien et faisait de sa vie quelque chose de passionnant et d'aventureux.

Oui, un jour il l'épouserait. Il se le promit.

*********************************************************************

Bon, ben c'est fini. Dite moi si vous avez aimé ! Et merci pour toutes les reviews de la première fic !


End file.
